Things That Go Bump In The Night
by xheartxfeltx
Summary: Jinora is woken by some strange sounds. Jinoochy week, Day 3 prompt.


Jinora sat up suddenly, unsure as to what had disrupted her sleep.

The sounds of a thunderstorm had her momentarily convinced, that this was the cause of her sudden wakefulness. However a nervous tingle at the back of her neck, made her a little cautious. She cocked her head to the side, listening as carefully as she could.

There it was again! An unusual thump outside her room. Then the door handle began to jiggle.

Flinging herself out the bed, she moved into a defensive stance, waiting to see what the intruders next move would be. They obviously didn't realize that they were about to break into the room of a master air bender.

After a few breathless seconds, the door began to slide open slowly, enough to allow a tall form to slip into the room. Once the intruder was all the way in, Jinora let loose a wave of air, slamming the unknown person into the wall.

A very distinct male groan came from the crumpled form, and she dropped her stance.

"Skoochy? What are you doing? Why didn't you come through the window?"

She ran over to help him up, flicking on the lights as she went. The sudden illumination revealed his face, which still held a shell shocked look.

"There's a storm out there, in case you missed it! I was trying to be a gentleman, and use the door, instead of allowing all the rain in through the window."

"Well, you were making so much noise, I thought you were trying to break in!" He looked a little sheepish at this.

"Yeah I made myself a nice little puddle, and slipped in it. Quite a few times actually."

She sighed fondly at him, pushing the damp locks away from his face, and revealing a small trickle of blood. Side effects from flying into a wall. Grabbing a cloth from her dresser, she dabbed against the cut.

"You better hope all that noise didn't alert any one else."

"Pfft, no way! I was stealthy like a ninja!" No sooner had the words escaped his mouth, there was a furious pounding at her door.

Skoochy paled and threw himself under the bed. Jinora grabbed a pile of clothes to cover the puddle he had made. Deciding nothing was out of place, she moved to open the door, revealing a worried Ikki.

"Hey are you all right? I thought I heard some weird noises coming from down here!"

"No I'm fine, must have been the storm."

"You sure? Because you look a little out of breath."

"Yeah, I was reading a novel, it got to the scary part right when you knocked, and it startled me." She did her best to look embarrassed, lest Ikki get suspicious. That girl could smell weakness.

Ikki narrowed her eyes slightly, glancing around the room. She took notice of the pile of clothing.

"You didn't do your laundry? You always do your laundry. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, aren't I entitled to a few lazy days?"

"Then why are they wet?"

"Uh…I washed them and then got bored, so I left them on the floor."

"…You got bored halfway through laundry, then just decided to quit?"

"…Yep?"

Ikki stared her sister down for a few more seconds, before realization dawned on her face, and a sly grin spread across her lips.

"Well, goodnight then. Tell Skoochy to be more quiet next time, or he'll wake more than just me. And I'll be expecting your dessert for the next two weeks, in exchange for my silence." Jinora sighed in agreement, moving to shut the door on her nosy sister.

The younger air bender gave a parting laugh, before saying a quick goodbye aimed at Skoochy. A muffled acknowledgment could be heard from under the bed. Finally closing the door, Jinora turned and leaned against the frame, shooting a glare at Skoochys emerging form.

"Well that went well." He shrugged out in relief.

"Yeah for you! I think you're the luckier one, not having any siblings to blackmail you." He laughed and moved closer to try and comfort her. She jumped away from him with a quiet squeak.

"No sir! You are soaking still! Get out of those clothes before you catch a cold!"

"Trying to get me naked Jinora?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully.

"I'm simply looking out for your well-being. But if you being naked is a side effect, I'll just have to deal with it I suppose." He laughed at her sarcasm, before sobering. A sudden heated gaze overcame his features, and she found the look affected her.

He slowly began to remove his wet garments, never taking his eyes off hers. She couldn't look away, and a slow burn of desire took hold of her thoughts.

When he removed the last piece of clothing, he shifted closer, intent on helping her remove her own sleepwear. Unable to take his nearness without acting, she pulled his face down for a frantic kiss, interrupting his task.

Breaking off the kiss, he continued, lifting the coverings, and brushing against as much skin as he could reach. He finally succeeded in his goal, and they stood in a loose embrace, soothed by the others body heat.

His wet hair dripped across her collar bone, and he leaned down, sucking on each of the droplets. Her breathe came out in gasps, puffing against his ear. He loved coaxing sounds out of her. She moved out of the comfort of his arms, laying down on the bed, and he followed.

Draping himself across her body, he captured her lips. He hoped his kisses conveyed how deeply his feelings ran for her.

Shifting her body under him, she brought her knees up to cradle his torso between her legs. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her fingers dug lightly against the skin, urging him to hurry.

Skoochy moved to comply, thrusting forward slowly. She hissed and threw back her head. He loved watching her face, seeing the emotions play across her features. He quickened his tempo and thrust deeper, judging what she found pleasurable based on the moans and gasps she let out.

She was reaching the end, he could feel it, in the way she tightened around him, her fingers digging deeper, and her back arching off the bed. He wasn't too far behind. Reaching down to help her reach the peak, she let off a few breathless moans, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and a grimace crossing her face.

After a few seconds, she eased back, and smiled lovingly at him. This simple look sent him tumbling over his own edge, and he spent a few minutes trembling in her arms.

He caught his breath as she stroked though his hair, untangling all the knots with her finger tips. He could feel her heart beat slowing. A lazy, contented expression was on fer face, and he had no doubt the same look was on his own features.

"You know I love you right?" He stroked a finger across her cheek.

"Naturally, who else is going to slam you into walls upon entering a room uninvited."

"Well, you didn't hear any complaints from me a second ago." They grinned at each other, then he rolled to his side bringing her with him. She laid against his chest wrapping an arm around his stomach.

"If you're not careful, we might fall asleep." He hummed in response, and stroked his fingertips over her back.

"I don't see a problem with that."

"My father might." Grumbling to himself, he began to untangle his limbs from her own. Then he heaved himself out of bed, quite dramatically.

"Can't believe I have to go back out into this rain! And my clothes are still wet, can I borrow some of yours?" He batted his eyelashes at her and she laughed in response.

"I don't think any of mine would fit."

"Curse these large manly muscles of mine!"

"I like your muscles." He laughed at her response, getting dressed in his sopping garments.

He leaned down to brush his lips against her own, and she closed her eyes, savoring the parting kiss.

"I love you Jinora."

"I love you too, please don't use the front door next time." He laughed and opened the window, playfully flinging some rainwater at her. Then he slipped out the window, presumably to a waiting raised section of earth.

Jinora couldn't get the smile to leave her face. Totally worth giving up two weeks of desserts.


End file.
